Psycho Sara Strikes Again
by liamdude5
Summary: It seems like just another day. Judy has to save a movie theatre of hostages held captive by...her daughter? But, as we all know, things aren't always like they seem. Oneshot. Rated PG for thematic material and mild refrences.


Crawling around. Sneaking between various large objects. While holding a gun in one hand and a walkie talkie in another. Judy Wilde-Hopps was strangely used to this.

"Alright," Judy spoke into her walkie talkie, "I'm in."

"Can you see the situation," Nick asked into his walkie talkie.

"Affirmative," Judy confirmed, "Three hostages and one armed assailant."

"At least we can say this isn't the worst thing to happen at a movie theatre," Nick smirked.

"Too soon Nick," Judy scowled, "I had a cousin who saw The Dark Bat Rises."

"Interesting how you assumed I was talking about that," Nick judged, "For all you know, I could have been talking about the premiere of The Love Guru."

"Just shut up and advise me," Judy grumbled.

"I say go in there, guns a blazing, and save the hostages," Nick advised.

"I must advise myself to not listen to that," Judy deadpanned, "It's dangerous to both myself and the hostages."

"Well," Nick thought out loud, "Your only other option is to sit there and wait for the hostages to decompose."

She knew Nick was right. This maniac was not willing to cooperate and would probably keep the hostages there until they all died.

"Alright," Judy stated, "I'm going in. Count me off."

"Do you want a one two three," Nick asked, "Or a ready set go?"

"Surprise me," Judy stated.

"On your mark," Nick counted down, "Get set, three!"

Suddenly, Judy jumped from behind the big chair and pointed her gun at her daughter, whom had tied up all of her stuffed toys.

"Freeze," Judy yelled, "Let the hostages go."

"Never," Judy's daughter yelled, "I'll let them rot here."

"Then you leave me no choice," Judy threatened, drawing her gun.

"Then you leave me no choice," Judy's daughter threatened back, holding up a ninja star made of cardboard.

"Hey, that's not fair," Judy complained, "We agreed no throwing stars would be used in this game."

"You taught me that criminals don't play by the rules," Judy's daughter retorted.

"Mexican standoff then," Judy asked.

"Guess that's how it's gonna happen," Judy's daughter answered.

"One, two..." They both counted until Judy shot her gun. But, Judy's daughter ducked to the side, so the sticky dart got stuck to the wall behind her.

"Missed me," Judy's daughter retorted, throwing a ninja star at Judy.

Judy was able to dodge the ninja star, so Judy's daughter ran under a table to gather more ninja stars. But, while her back was turned, something was sneaking up behind her.

"I know you're there," Judy's daughter deadpanned.

But, still, Nick came up from behind her, grabbed her in a bear hug, and softly slammed her into the nearby chair.

"We win again," Nick cheered, "Nice hustle out there."

"Not too bad yourself with that grab there," Judy complimented, "She didn't suspect a thing."

"That was not fair," Judy's daughter whined, "You promised he'd stay on the sidelines this round."

"Sorry Sara," Nick apologized.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Judy finished.

"I don't like this game," Sara blurted out.

"You know that we only make you play this game in case you ever find yourself in a situation like this," Nick lectured.

"That is," Judy added on, "Until you turned it into a glorified version of capture the flag."

"It's not my fault that that's just way more fun," Nick objected.

"If we're just being crazy now," Sara deadpanned, "Then I want to be the cop."

"It's no difference the team we're playing for," Nick bragged, "We'll be able to commit the most heinous crimes possible."

"Not that we're encouraging that," Judy lectured.

"Of course," Nick agreed, "Drugs and crime are no good."

"I know that already," Sara complained, "Can we please just play the game so I can kick your butts once?"

"Sure," Nick replied, "Just leave the room for a second so we can come up with a scenario."

Sara sighed and went into the bathroom so Nick and Judy could plan.

"So," Judy asked, "Do you already have something in mind?"

"You know I do," Nick answered, "Picture a mall, it's doors blown off their hinges. Dead bodies everywhere. To put it simply, it was the worst 'going out of business' sale ever..."


End file.
